x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine (Cinematic Universe)
Wolverine is a powerful mutant who has a long history of amnesia, meaning he has forgotten most of his life. His real name is James Howlett before he went under the alias of Logan before he lost his memory and, since then, has become known as Wolverine. He is now a member of the X-Men, and a teacher at the Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. By the time of the events of X-Men: Days of Future Past, Wolverine has regained most (if not all) of his lost memory. Powers and abilities Wolverine's main power is his accelerated healing. He has the ability to regenerate from any injury, meaning that he cannot die. He is able to recover from death and eject objects that pierce his body, such as bullets. His healing powers also render him ageless, retaining the health, prowess and appearance of a man well within his prime, despite nearing two centuries old. Wolverine also has animal-like senses, enhanced strength, agility, speed, and stamina. As well as this, his skeletal system has been reinforced with adamantium, meaning that his skeleton is indestructible and his bone claws, which were made of bone, have been replaced with adamantium claws that he uses as his primary weapon. Biography X-Men Origins: Wolverine In 1845, James Howlett (Troye Sivan), a young boy living in Canada, sees his father killed by groundskeeper Thomas Logan. The trauma activates the boy's mutation: bone claws protrude from his hands, and he kills Thomas, who reveals that he is James' real father. James flees along with Thomas' son Victor Creed, who is thus James's half-brother. They spend the next century as soldiers, fighting in the American Civil War, both World Wars, and the Vietnam War. In 1975, Victor kills a senior officer. James defends Victor and the two are sentenced to execution by firing squad, which they survive. Major William Stryker approaches them, now in military custody, and offers them membership in Team X, a group of mutants including Agent Zero, Wade Wilson, John Wraith, Fred Dukes, and Chris Bradley. They join the team for a few years, but the group's disregard for human life causes James to leave. Six years later, James, now using the alias Logan, works as a lumberjack in Canada, where he lives with his girlfriend Kayla Silverfox, a schoolteacher. Stryker and Zero approach Logan at work. Stryker reports that Wade and Bradley have been killed, and he thinks someone is targeting the team's members, the team having long since disbanded. Logan refuses to rejoin Stryker, but after finding Kayla's bloodied body in the forest, Logan finds Victor at a local bar and loses a fight to him. Afterward, Stryker explains that Victor has gone rogue (Victor had killed Bradley at his home in Springfield, where he was working at a carnival) and offers Logan a way to become strong enough to get his revenge. Logan undergoes a painful operation to reinforce his skeleton with adamantium, a virtually indestructible metal. Once the procedure is complete, Stryker attempts to betray Logan by ordering that his memory be erased, but Logan escapes. A kind elderly couple take him in, but Zero kills them. Logan kills Zero and swears to kill both Stryker and Victor. Logan locates John and Fred, Fred explaining that Victor is still working for Stryker, hunting down mutants (among them teenager Scott Summers) for Stryker to experiment on at his new laboratory, known as "The Island". Fred mentions Remy "Gambit" LeBeau, who escaped from the island and therefore knows its location. John and Logan find LeBeau, then both fight Victor, who kills John and extracts his DNA. Agreeing to help release mutants that Stryker has captured, Gambit takes Logan to Stryker's facility on Three Mile Island. Logan learns that Kayla is alive, having conspired with Stryker to keep tabs on him in exchange for her sister's safety. However, Stryker refuses to release her sister and denies Victor the adamantium bonding promised for his service. Logan decides to help Kayla by releasing the captured mutants and her sister Emma, too. But they are attacked by Stryker's men, but Summers fends them off with his optic red beams. Stryker activates Wade, now Weapon XI, a "mutant killer" with the powers of multiple mutants: Logan's healing power, John's teleportation, Summers' energy blasts, and Wade's swordsman skill; Bradley's electropathy was used to enable Stryker to control him completely. Stryker refers to Weapon XI as the "Deadpool". While Logan and Victor fight Deadpool, Kayla is wounded leading the Island's captive mutants to safety; the mutants are subsequently rescued by Professor Charles Xavier. Logan decapitates Deadpool, destroying one of the cooling towers in the process. Stryker arrives and shoots Logan in the head with adamantium bullets, rendering him unconscious. Before he can shoot Kayla, she grabs him and uses her mutant power to persuade him to turn around and walk away until his feet bleed. Logan regains consciousness but has lost his memory; he sees Kayla's body but does not recognize her. X-Men: Logan is a small town cage-fighter in Laughlin City, Canada. After a fight he meets, Marie (a.k.a Rogue), who saves his life by warning him about a man that would kill him. He then goes on the road, and stops to find Rogue in the back of his truck. He then tells her to get out, but comes back and picks her up. As they talk, they are attacked by Sabertooth, and saved by Storm and Cyclops. He wakes up to find himself in the medlab with Jean Gray. He gets out of the medlab only by choking her. He then goes into the halls hearing the voice of Professor Charles Xavier. He runs into the Professor's office where he is teaching a class and learns about the Brotherhood agenda and the school. The Professor promises to help aide Logan in finding out why the Brotherhood wants him and helping him get his memory back. After an incident concerning him and Rogue, he has to go to the train station after she disappears. He bonds with her on the train and as they try to leave they are attacked by Magneto. X2: X-Men United Wolverine reappears after discovering nothing at Alkali Lake. He then learns about William Stryker who may hold the key to his past. Then in a military raid of the mansion, he confronts Stryker, who fails to give any information about Wolverine's past. Wolverine along with Rogue, Bobby, and Pyro escape from the mansion and go to Bobby's home in Boston. After a 9-1-1 call, the police arrive to arrest them, just as they are leaving. The X-Jet arrives to pick them up but is then attacked by Air Force. They manage to defeat then and then team up with Magneto and Mystique. The gang then learns of Stryker's plans and that his base where the Professor is being held is at Alkali Lake, inside the dam. Wolverine, and the rest of the team infiltrate the base and manage to get back the Professor. Stryker is found by Wolverine, and he attempts to bargain his life with Wolverine with stories of his past. Wolverine resists this and goes on to defeat Stryker. X-Men: The Last Stand ﻿In X-Men Last Stand, Wolverine faces his final threat; Magneto. Magneto is injected with the cure and becomes normal and the Wolverine kills Jean as she has lost control of her powers and will destroy everything. The Wolverine In 1945, Logan, the Wolverine, is held in a Japanese POW camp near Nagasaki. During the atomic bombing of Nagasaki, Logan rescues an officer named Yashida and shields him from the blast. In the present day, Logan lives as a hermit in Yukon, tormented by hallucinations of Jean Grey, whom he was forced to kill (at the end of X-Men: The Last Stand). He is located by Yukio, a mutant with the precognitive ability to foresee people's deaths, on behalf of Yashida, now the CEO of a technology corporation. Yashida, who is dying of cancer, wants Logan to accompany Yukio to Japan so that he may repay his life debt. In Tokyo, Logan meets Yashida's son, Shingen, and granddaughter, Mariko. There, Yashida offers to transfer Logan's healing abilities into his own body, thus saving Yashida's life and alleviating Logan of his immortality, which Logan views as a curse. Logan refuses and prepares to leave the following day. That night, Yashida's physician Dr. Green (aka Viper) introduces something into Logan's body, but Logan dismisses it as a dream. The next morning, Logan is informed that Yashida has died. At the funeral, Yakuza gangsters attempt to kidnap Mariko, but Logan fights off against the Yakuza, rescues Mariko and escape together into the urban sprawl of Tokyo. Logan is shot and his wounds do not heal as quickly as they should. After fighting off more Yakuza on a bullet train, Logan and Mariko hide in a local love hotel. Meanwhile, Yashida's bodyguard Harada meets with Dr. Green who, after demonstrating her mutant powers on him, demands he find Logan and Mariko. Logan and Mariko travel to Yashida's house in Nagasaki, and the two slowly fall for each other. Meanwhile, Yukio has a vision of Logan dying, and goes to warn him. Before Yukio arrives, Mariko is captured by Yakuza. After interrogating one of the kidnappers, Logan and Yukio confront Mariko's fiance, corrupt Minister of Justice Noburo Mori. Mori confesses that he conspired with Shingen to have Mariko killed because Yashida left control of the company to Mariko, and not Shingen. Mariko is brought before Shingen at Yashida's estate when ninjas led by Harada attack and whisk her away. Logan and Yukio arrive later and, using Yashida's X-ray machine, discover a robotic parasite attached to Logan's heart, suppressing his healing ability. Logan cuts himself open and extracts the device. During the operation, Shingen attacks but Yukio holds him off long enough for Logan to recover and kill him. Logan follows Mariko's trail to the village of Yashida's birth, where he is captured by Harada's ninjas. Logan is placed in a machine by Dr. Green, who reveals her plans to extract his healing factor and introduces him to the Silver Samurai, an electromechanical suit of Japanese armour with energized swords made of adamantium. Mariko escapes from Harada, who believes he is acting in Mariko's interests, and manages to free Logan from the machine. Harada sees the error of his ways and is killed by the Silver Samurai while helping Logan escape. Meanwhile, Yukio arrives and kills Dr. Green as Logan fights the Silver Samurai. The Silver Samurai severs Logan's adamantium claws and begins to extract Logan's healing abilities, revealing himself to be Yashida, who had faked his death. Yashida starts to regain his youth, but Mariko intervenes and stabs Yashida with Logan's severed claws while Logan regenerates his bone claws and finishes off Yashida. Logan collapses and has one final hallucination of Jean, in which he decides to finally let go of her. Mariko becomes CEO of the Yashida Corporation and bids farewell to Logan as he prepares to leave Japan. Yukio vows to stay by Logan's side as his bodyguard, and they depart to places unknown. In a mid-credits scene, Logan returns to the United States two years later and is approached at the airport by Magneto and Professor X who was thought to killed in X-Men: The Last Stand; they warn him of a grave new threat to the mutant race. (foreshadowing X-Men: Days Of Future Past.) X-Men: Days of Future Past At a post-apocalyptic 2023, Mutants, and humans who give birth to mutants are being hunted down and killed by powerful robotic machines Sentinels. Many of the X-Men are already dead. But, Wolverine along with Professor Xavier, Magneto, Storm, Iceman, Kitty Pryde and a group of mutants fight for survival, Deciding to stop this war, after a discussion and information from Xavier and Magneto. Pryde sends Wolverine's consciousness, with her secondary power of projecting people's consciousness, back to 1973 to prevent Mystique from assassinating Bolivar Trask, the creator of the Sentinels. Following the assassination, Mystique was captured and her DNA used by Trask's company to create Sentinels that are near-invincible due to their ability to adapt to any mutant power. Xavier and Magneto advise Wolverine to seek out both of their younger selves for aid. Wolverine wakes up in 1973 and travels to the X-Mansion, where he encounters Beast and Xavier. Beast reveals that Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters closed after most of the teachers and students were drafted for the Vietnam War. A depressed Xavier has been abusing a serum which Beast created to enable him to walk, causing his telepathic powers to be suppressed as well. Wolverine explains his mission and persuades Xavier to help free Magneto from a prison cell beneath the Pentagon, where he is being held for allegedly killing President John F. Kennedy. They succeed with the help of Peter Maximoff (Quicksilver), a mutant with superhuman speed. In Washington D.C., Trask unsuccessfully lobbies for his Sentinel program with Congress. Meanwhile, in Saigon, Mystique prevents William Stryker from appropriating a group of mutant G.I.s for Trask's research. Mystique investigates Trask's office and discovers he has been capturing and experimenting on mutants. Xavier, Magneto, Beast, and Wolverine fly to Paris to intercept Mystique. In Paris, Mystique impersonates a Vietnamese general to infiltrate a meeting with Trask, who is attempting to sell his Sentinel technology to communist nations. Xavier, Magneto, Beast, and Wolverine arrive as Mystique is about to kill Trask. To ensure that Mystique's DNA can never be used for the Sentinels, Magneto tries to kill her, but she flees out of a window. Beast subdues Magneto. The fight spills onto the streets and in front of the public. At the mansion, Xavier stops taking his serum and slowly regains his mental powers, while losing the ability to walk. Through Wolverine, Xavier speaks to his future self and is inspired to struggle for human-mutant peace once again. He uses Cerebro to track Mystique, who is heading to Washington. Nixon unveils the Sentinel prototypes at the White House as Xavier, Wolverine, and Beast search for Mystique. Magneto commandeers the Sentinels and attacks the crowd, then sets a stadium around the White House as a barricade. Nixon and Trask are taken to a safe room, accompanied by the Cabinet, Secret Service officers, and Mystique disguised as a Secret Service member. Wolverine and Beast try to stop Magneto, but he pits a Sentinel against them and throws Wolverine into the Potomac River. In the future, an army of Sentinels attacks the few remaining X-Men mutants and kills Sunspot, Blink, Warpath and many others, leaving only Xavier, Pryde, Wolverine, and a wounded Magneto alive. In 1973, Magneto pulls the safe room out of the White House and, while declaring mutant supremacy, prepares to kill Nixon. Mystique, disguised as Nixon, incapacitates Magneto. Xavier persuades Mystique not to kill Trask saying "Everything that happens now is in your hands'' and lets her and Magneto flee. A mutant is recognized for saving the President's life, leading to the cancellation of the Sentinel program. Trask is arrested for attempting to sell American military secrets. Wolverine wakes up in the future and finds Iceman, Rogue, Colossus, Pryde, Beast, Storm, Jean Grey, Cyclops, and Xavier alive. Back in 1973, Mystique, impersonating Stryker, takes custody of Wolverine after he is pulled from the river. X-Men: Apocalypse Logan Gallery 'Wolverine (Cinematic Universe)/Gallery ' Category:Mutants Category:Movie Characters Category:Deceased